Christmas Tricks
by JillianForDays
Summary: When Yang wakes up before Blake on Christmas morning, she assumes her plan will no doubt end in success. But what she doesn't seem to understand, is that her Faunus girlfriend is the one that makes the rules. [Merry Christmas Jordan!] [Bumblebee/Lancaster One-Shot]


**This little one-shot is a (late) Christmas present for my friend Jordan (**He writes... psst...5552668)**! Sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations friend, I did my best to finish as quickly as possible without ruining the writing! I hope you enjoy some Bumblebee and Lancaster stuffs :)**

* * *

><p>Yang snuck around the house quietly, <em>surprisingly<em> quietly, making her plan become reality. While a certain Faunus lay sleeping in their bedroom, Yang was carefully placing bunches of mistletoe on the walls, or above doorways, anywhere she could stick them really. It wasn't about how good they looked or even how logical it was for them to be there, it was just for the fact that each time they passed one it was another kiss for Yang.

As she hung the last of the tricks in the doorway of their bedroom, Blake let out a small _ahh_ noise that drove a shiver up Yang's spine. Frantically the brute ran down the hall and threw her garbage bag that held the bunches of celebratory decorations out, soon making her way back to the bedroom. She ran her hands through her hair several times to have the strands that sprung up lay flat before sighing in relief and strutting in.

"Good morning kitten." Her lover's voice was like the warmth of the sun as it hit Blake's ears, causing them to perk up. Pale hands rubbed at her eyes to rid them of the morning crust and with enough effort, she sat up. Yang plopped herself down beside her and slung an arm around her shoulders, leaving a rather wet kiss to Blake's cheek. "You sleep alright?"

"Very well, thanks for asking." Eyebrows were raised as a slight smirk formed on the oynx-haired girl's face. "Merry Christmas, Yang."

"Merry Christmas! Now what traditions to you do again?"

Blake let out an aggravated yet somehow playful sigh before resting her head on a broad shoulder. "Anything Christmasy Yang, we've been through this."

"Counting mistletoe?"

In that moment, the moment of silence, Blake knew exactly what Yang had planned. "Yang, if I go out there and find mistletoe everywhere, I will kill you."

Yang slowly moved her arm off of Blake and sprung up, wide eyed and slightly worried. "Uh, well, um…"

"You didn't."

"I _may _have."

The bed creaked as Blake stood up and took Yang's hand, pulling her through the doorway. With a sigh she yanking the first clump down and pressed a strong kiss to very surprised lips. "How many did you put up?"

"I didn't count."

"I swear Yang…"

Loud footsteps followed by unnaturally light ones echoed through the house as Blake marched her girlfriend about, ripping down festive décor and each time, as tradition called, giving her a kiss. Of course Yang was beaming with joy even if Blake was furious, because in the end her plan was still working and she was still getting what seemed like endless amounts of kisses. A knock on the door ceased the movement, and Blake muttered a "stay put" to her before making her way to the front door.

She swung it open, rather unhappily, to see Ruby and Jaune standing on their porch. "Hiya Blake!" Ruby said, smile and eyes both wide with cheer. "Merry Christmas! May we come in?"

Blake took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile, nodding and stepping out of the way so the two could walk in. The Faunus desperately swatted at a hanging branch of mistletoe before Jaune laughed and plucked it down, placing a sweet kiss to Ruby's lips.

"Aw the dorks are here!" Yang rushed in from the other room before stopping dead in her tracks as she was given a grave glare from her partner. Blake's previous command echoed in her mind and Yang gulped, smiling weakly at Ruby and her boyfriend. "N-nice of you guys to drop by!"

Blake took their coats and hung them up in the closet, walking over and taking Yang's hand in her own. "It's very nice to see you both. Can you give us a moment?" She commented, leading her troublemaker into the kitchen with haste. "Don't you dare think that their visit gets you out of punishment, because it won't."

"Punishment? Hmm, naughty Blakey." Yang's retort rolled off her tongue like silk, her hot and heavy breath flooding down the shorter girl's neck. Calloused hands gripped slender hips and pushed Blake against the wall, glancing up at the mistletoe above them. "Look at that, looks like we've gotta kiss."

Blake moved the snood out of the way and connected her lips to the side of Yang's neck as she grabbed her sides, pulling their bodies together. As Blake bit down on the pale and unmarked flesh, Yang sunk her own teeth into her lip to suppress a moan. Cleaner and smoother hands pushed Yang away after she licked a stripe over the mark and moved her snood back, a glint of seductiveness flashing in once previously serious amber eyes. "Not that kind of punishment."

"But that little action kinda contradicts what you're saying."

"Hush." With a sneer Blake swayed her way back into the living room, turning her head to watch as a flustered and confused Yang blundered after her. She bent down to pick up the gift boxes that the couple had gotten their guests and Yang's eyes practically glued to just where Blake wanted them too.

Ruby and Jaune were sitting beside one another on the small couch and Yang's sister was jumping up and down for joy as she was handed her gift. Blake stood back up and shot Yang a dirty smirk before taking a seat on the couch adjacent to them. So this, was her idea of punishment. Not sex or bonding or anything else Yang had in mind when she heard that word spoken from Blake, no. She was going to tease her until they left and how much of it Yang could take, even she didn't know. Unaware of the conversation the three were having, Yang spoke what was on her mind:

"Well played Belladonna, well played."


End file.
